vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
S'eljah, Queen in Cobalt
Summary Far and away in the dreams and depths of primitive human memory lies Fear. An ancient emotion that has assailed the senses from the very moment of one's birth, up until the final dying breath—the trepidation of ceasing to live and to be. And among this stagnant cluster of dead stars and stagnant worlds walks the Queen in Cobalt, a being conjectured either by maddened minds in the throes of ritual ecstasy, or heretical sorcerers whose dark and forbidden arts precedes many a lost civilization. There are few writings on this elusive being, despite her supposed significance in the grand scheme of things. Across every world, the natural state of being appears to be highly cyclical: the wax and wane of influences, the rise and collapse of empires, the ascension and downfall of gods and mortals alike. Every once in a while, conflict escalates to the point of near-total collapse, and from there only two possibilities arise, a proportionally sufficient resolution of the destructive forces involved or the complete death of the world. In some cases, that conflict is wrought by hubris or vengeance; in others, that all-encompassing shadow of worlds known as the Void is responsible. But the texts that speak of the Queen delineate her involvement and her relationship with so amorphous and volatile a force: that she was its very antithesis. If the Void churns and swells, agitates and lulls, the Queen causes wither and fades. If life is made all the more poignant because of death, then being is all the more precious because the very idea of un-being is an unimaginable horror. For the Queen is the silence after eternity, and she weareth no mask. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely 4-A, possibly 2-B Name: S'eljah, Queen in Cobalt, "The Silence after Eternity", The Queen Origin: Brave Frontier Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least millennia, possibly timeless Classification: Unknown, Entity of the Void Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1; Is far older than Draegar, who lived for millennia. S'eljah is described as being the "silence after eternity"), Nonexistent Physiology (Was born from and exists in the Void, a place between worlds), Earth Manipulation, Power Nullification (S'eljah passively negates Taunt and Stealth), Healing, Death Manipulation (Can cast Doom, which instantly kills the intended target after a period of time and prevents their resurrection for a short while), Power Bestowal (When in a team, a leader unit grants buffs to their team), Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction (Can make her opponents more susceptible to damage), Durability Negation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Reached into the Summoner's mind and brought out the memories of their past quests), Summoning (Summoned the memories of the Summoner as offensive entities capable of harming them), Non-Physical Interaction (All units can interact with souls), Void Manipulation, Portal Creation, BFR, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Comparable to Demigods like Ultor, fought alongside a memory of Demios), likely Multi-Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level (It is insinuated that S'eljah is responsible for all the dead stars and stagnant worlds that exist in the Void) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Thunder units who scale to Eze), likely Infinite (Was born from and exists within the Void, a place of nonexistence) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Multiverse Class Durability: At least Mountain level, likely Multi-Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level Stamina: High. Kept up with the Summoner and their summons. Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: It is unknown how much S'eljah knows, but she is a capable fighter and adept at summoning memories of her opponents to help her fight. Weaknesses: Fire-based attacks are more effective against her. Gallery Seljah Queen in Cobalt.png|S'eljah's in-game sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Brave Frontier Category:Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Disease Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Death Users Category:Healing Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2